<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get Kinked (Slashers) by Forgotten_Arcanist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841453">Get Kinked (Slashers)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Arcanist/pseuds/Forgotten_Arcanist'>Forgotten_Arcanist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>♡(FA)One-off smut stories♡ [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween (2018), Silent Hill (2006), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Ass Play, Biting, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bondage, Comfort Sex, Edging, F/M, Gentle Sex, Injury, Kinks, Kissing, Knife Play, Light Bondage, Massage, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Power Play, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sexual Frustration, Shower Sex, Smut, Submission, Trapped, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Arcanist/pseuds/Forgotten_Arcanist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short plotless nsfw prompts where you preform a kink with the listed killers &lt;3</p><p>Some of these are laced with other minor kinks (I.e: Biting, minor blood play, scratching, and overall dominance) but will be mostly focused around the kinks assigned to the killer</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/You, F.J.S.J. | The Legion/You, Jason Voorhees/You, Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni/Reader, Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/You, Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/You, Michael Myers/You, Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/You, Pyramid Head (Silent Hill)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>♡(FA)One-off smut stories♡ [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kink & Killer List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Below are the kinks and what killer is assigned to that kink! As I complete chapters I’ll be bolding the kink on this page to let anyone new viewing this know that that killers chapter is complete!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>————</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> <span class="s1">Bondage with Evan Macmillan (Trapper)</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em> <span class="s1">Ass-play with Philip Ojomo (Wraith)</span> </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Edging with Thomas Hewitt</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Submission with Jason Voorhees</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Public Masturbation with Pyramid Head (Executioner)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Knife play with Legion Joey</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Comfort Sex with Legion Frank</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Massage with Kazan Yamaoka (Oni)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Possessiveness with Pyramid Head (Movie)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Shower Sex with Micheal Myers</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Sexual Frustration with Bubba Sawyer (Cannibal)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">————</span> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Caught Up (Bondage - EvanMacmillan (Trapper))</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You thought the Trial was yours for the taking, but it seems Evan has the upper hand and he's going to enjoy every little second.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   You woke with a start, then a low groan broke from your lips. The throbbing pain in your head was the first thing that you drew your attention to. Then slowly the other aches that reverberated throughout your body. You blinked, but no matter how many times you tired you where unable to see. Slowly as the wheels in your head turned you began to realize that you where blindfolded. As you made that realization, the rest hit you as well. You could feel that you weren't touching the ground and your hands where bound tightly and hanging above your head.</p>
<p>   "What the fuck...." You said in confusion. The last thing you remembered was being in the middle of a trial and after that nothing. You began to work your foot around in the air, attempting to find something you could possibly put your foot on, but it was useless, where ever you where there was nothing for you to get a foot hold on. You began to listen for any signs of movement, possibly a breath? Something to see if you where alone, but nothing. Dead silence hung in the air all around you not allowing you the comfort of knowing what was going on.</p>
<p>   Fear began to creep it's way up your body as you realized how helpless you where. With a desperation you began to call out for anyone who might hear you, but no voice returned your cries, just silence. You then attempted to claw at your bindings, they were rope so maybe there was a chance you could get through them. Your fingers quickly grew sore however and you had to stop in fear of making yourself bleed which wouldn't help your case at all. You huffed with a soft "Goddammit." as you tried to think up what to do next.</p>
<p>   As you thought you began to hear foot steps. From the way it sounded the persons shoes where hitting concrete. You raised your brows and looked in what you assumed would be their direction. "Hello? Who's there?" You said gently. There was no response from the person as they walked passed you and began to drag something across the floor. Your hair began to stand on end out of fear, you gulped as you listened to see where they went next. You listened to them stop with whatever they here dragging just below you, then they walked away. You could then hear the sound of metal clanging in time with the person steps and it slowly came to you that they where walking upstairs.</p>
<p>   You grimaced as you realized you must be somewhere on the MacMillan Estate sense it was the last place you remember being. "Evan..." You hissed slightly, and as if to confirm your suspicion you heard a deep chuckle echo off the walls. "You mother fucker..." You huffed. You have had several trials now with the Trapper and each time your team won due to your ability to distract Evan enough to give the others time to work the generators on. It had been a constant cat and mouse game between the two of you and you must have finally outlived your luck.</p>
<p>   You where shaken back to reality as you began to feel yourself being lowered, you felt your feet touch the floor but only enough to stay on your toes, it was a relief on your wrists so you couldn't complain. You heard his footsteps come back down the steps and with a few steps he was in front of you. You shivered when you felt his hands beginning to carefully trace around your waste to your back. He oddly began to rub your back as you heard him shift around then began to hear him breath much more clearly. He must have taken his mask off because the next thing you felt was his dry and cracked lips press against your neck.</p>
<p>   You smirked slightly as you felt his finger tips pulling your shirt free from your pants then slipped his hand up underneath and feeling your soft skin with his calloused finger tips.</p>
<p>   "Dirty boy..." You purred close to his ear, "Didn't realize I caused you so much grief." You mused, biting your lip as you realized he was lusting for you.</p>
<p>   A growl escaped his throat as he nipped your collarbone in warning. "Want me to behave huh?" You continued, knowing you acting like this was only irritating him further. "Just know I like it rough." You purred.</p>
<p>   Evan retracted his hand from your skin momentarily before you felt a swift slap land on your rear. You hissed at the stinging pain before he began to squeeze and rub your ass with both hands, pulling you in close to his frame. You relaxed and gave into the feeling of him touching you, it was nice and was slowly starting to get your worked up. You felt one of his hands leave your body again and then with a gasp you felt something cold and sharp beginning to ease up your stomach, then with one swift yank your shirt was cut in half. His blade clattered to the floor as he dropped it, yanking your bra up to free your breasts, and then slowly he began running his warm wet tongue against one of your nipples.</p>
<p>   You let out a soft and sweet moan as you felt him toy with you. One of his hands gently playing with your other nipple while his other hand continued to grab your rear and keep you close to him. You leaned your head back and quivered at his touch causing a pleasant hum to release from him. He licked at your nipple a few more times before sucking on it, swirling his tongue around your sensitive nipple teasingly. Then with a slick pop he freed his mouth from you, the cold air hitting your breast and making you shiver.</p>
<p>   Evan began working your pants off, pulling them down and off your legs, then pulling your panties off last. You could hear another more lusting growl come from him as he knelt down, running his fingertips down your thighs as he did so. He swung your legs over his shoulders before leaning in, his warm breath pelting your wet aching mound causing another shiver to shake free. He purred at your reaction as he sucked on the soft flesh of your inner thigh. Biting and sucking on a few different spots to mark you with hickeys. Once he was satisfied with his work he leaned in and began a slow, long, aching lick between the folds of your labia to your clit. He applied pressure and watched you squirm against him, bucking your hips for more before he began to circle his tongue around your clit at a steady pace.</p>
<p>   You couldn't help but release heavy and loud moans at his actions. Your hips twitched when he hit particularly sensitive spots and your legs tightened around his shoulders pulling him closer. You where careful with your right leg so not to accidentally puncture your skin from the hooks in his shoulder but a couple times you where so lost in the pleasure that you accidentally nicked yourself. Evan continued his assault a moment longer before he pulled back and moved away from you. You sat there panting and shaking as you listened for him, the sound of a machine whirring nearby broke the silence and you felt your feet finally plant completely to the ground, then your arms dropped a bit lower so you had a bit of range.</p>
<p>   "What are your doing?" You said stifling a laugh as your followed his foot steps till they where beside you. You heard the sound of the item he had drug over moving again, then the sound of wood creaking slightly before it was silent once again. You where about to speak again when your hips where grabbed and you where yanked down, your naked rear making contact with cold rubber as you realized he had pulled you into his lap. Your arms where back above your head and you where unable to move them again. His hand slowly worked it's way across your thigh, digging his fingertips into the fat of your inner thigh and pulling back to tease you slightly. He was pleased when he saw you shiver in response to his actions before you felt his lips press against your exposed ribs and kiss you softly.</p>
<p>   "Such a gentleman..." You huffed out softly, causing him to nip you in response. He worked more hickeys onto your body as his hands slipped under the back of your knees and spread your legs wide. He adjusted himself and you felt his dick press against your wet mound. He was throbbing intensely, he must have been wanting to do this for some time with how hard he was. You released another soft moan as you began to feel him rub himself against you slowly, allowing your wet pussy to make him slick. He then pulled back and positioned himself before he slowly lowered you down onto him. Groaning as he slipped in with ease.</p>
<p>   You let out a hot moan as he went deeper and deeper then finally your thighs met his lap once again. He allowed you time to properly adjust as his finger tips massaged your inner thighs. When he felt you where ready he began thrusting in and out of you quickly. Your moans where all the filled the building, bouncing off the metallic walls carelessly. He purred as he listened to you, letting out his own soft groans over time as he thrusted. Your toes curled in your shoes as the pleasure from his actions engulfed your frame, your body trembling with the overwhelming pleasure he was causing you.</p>
<p>   His hand traced up your thigh and he began to play with your clit again. Using two fingers to apply pressure as he picked up his pace and thrusted into you harder. You became a drooling mess rather fast and as he touched you your moans increased in volume. You slowly started to feel your climax approaching. "F-fuck Evan I'm so close..." You whined out between your moaning. Evan pulled you closer to his warm frame and kept his pace, playing with your clit faster as if to give you permission to release.</p>
<p>   With a few bucks of your hips you where over the edge. You let out a euphoric moan as you came on him, your walls squeezing him tightly. You slowly relaxed as Evan relaxed his thrusting and stopped. His hands gingerly rubbed your hips in comfort as you felt the buzz of your climax linger. He slowly pulled out of you and stood up, kicking the chair he was sitting on backwards and helping steady you so you where standing. He then used the switch box he was holding to lower your hands all the way. He unhooked you from the chain your arms where hung on then carefully pushed you to your knees.</p>
<p>   You obliged as you knelt down and rested your still bound hands on his thigh to make sure you could still feel where he was at. He stepped forward and the next thing you felt was his slick member pressing to your cheek while he stroked it. You listened to his heavy breaths as you willingly opened your mouth and stuck your tongue out for him. He shifted his weight as he got closer, cupping the back of your neck with his free hand and resting the head of his dick on your tongue. He continued to quickly stroke himself and you could hear his breathing starting to hitch. After a few more quick pumps he came, shooting his hot seed into your mouth, coating your tongue and your cheeks slightly with any stray shots.</p>
<p>   He slowly relaxed and panted after he finished. He took his time to relax before he slowly helped you to your feet. He grabbed a rag from nearby, though it was dirty he still carefully cleaned off your face with it then unbound your hands.</p>
<p>   You reached up and pulled off your blindfold and looked up at him. You could see him smirking and giggled, “Something tells me you’re not gonna let me live this down for a while.” You said. He nodded in response before wrapping his arms around you and leaning in, kissing you gently and lovingly as he held you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Little Stuck (Ass-play - Philip Ojomo (Wraith))</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your ambition gets the better of you when you think you can fit through a hole in one of the buildings. Turns out you’re a little thicker in the hips then expected and now you’re at the mercy of a somewhat hungry Wraith.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Your eyes widened as you realized you weren’t getting through. You jerked your legs and tried your hardest to move your hips to no avail. You released a small whimper before looking back in an attempt to see what might be stuck, but you just had to come to terms that your rear is a tad bit bigger then you originally thought.</p>
<p>   You had been surviving the past few trials pretty painlessly. You mostly stayed out of sight and waited for others to do the work before escaping, and thus far it proved useful to you, till now. You where busy hiding in the nearby building when you heard the Wraith skulking around to close for comfort. You had noticed the wall you where against had a hole in the corner, so in an attempt to get away without being noticed you had army crawled through. However, once it met your hips a piece of loose wood caught your belt loop and was holding onto you with a vengeance.</p>
<p>   With a soft “Shit..” you began to try and solve a way out. You tried backwards but the loose wood kept jamming into your lower back to warn you of its presence. You huffed and rested your head on your fist as you thought. While your mind was wandering you heard some foot steps approaching through the grass. Looking up you couldn’t see anything and it was starting to confuse you a bit till the sound of a bell rung out and before you stood the Wraith.</p>
<p>   You gulped hard as you looked up at him, a nervous laugh broke from your lips. “Uhm.... maybe you could help me out...?” You said sheepishly. He stared at you for a long moment before walking away. An eyebrow raised as you watched him round a corner swiftly. “Uhm... ok then...” You wondered out loud before you relaxed again.</p>
<p>   You had started to work out an idea when you felt something touch you from behind. You tense and tried to look back through the hole to see who it was but your butt was to much in the way to see.</p>
<p>   “Bill is that you..?” You questioned but no response came back. You started to feel the persons fingers trace along your body then curl around your hips and slowly pull your butt up. You winced as the wood started to dig in your skin, banging a fist on the wall you called, “Hey quit! There’s loose wood in here digging into my back, you go any further and I’m gonna be skewered! Just... pull dammit.” You huffed angrily.</p>
<p>   The person stopped their advances and you felt their hand at your back and begin pulling at the wood. You could hear the pops and cracks of the wood coming loose and relief filled you as you thought you where being saved. You where watching the person work for a moment when your blood ran cold. You saw the Wraiths long dark fingers curl around the piece of wood that had you strapped in and swiftly yank it loose and tossed back.</p>
<p>   He had managed to move enough wood on his side to properly readjust you, but your end was still to low to move through without getting caught again. You felt him grab your hips once more and pull your hips up so you where on your knees. You had to plant your cheek to the dirt to keep the wood on your side from digging into your skin, but when he shifted you around it did cause a few scratches on your lower back making you hiss.</p>
<p>   “Wh-what are you doing...?” You called back nervously as you tried to grasp at what he had planned for you, but then your questions where answered when he began to pull your pants down around your thighs, stopping you from using your legs to try and free yourself in any way.</p>
<p>   You gulped hard and stared wide eyed at the dead grass as it waved in the small wind that whistled by. Philip was slow with his movements as he moved his hands around your rear. He was taking his time pushing your butt up and letting it bounce slightly when he released it. He kneaded at you before resting his mouth against the divot in your lower back. He began to lay soft kisses along your skin, down your butt, and on your thighs.</p>
<p>   You began to blush at how gentle and careful he was being with you, you expected him to go all in and hold nothing back, but he was putting a lot of time and care into it. You relaxed a bit more at his advances, you thought that maybe if you where willing to participate he might let you go unscathed.</p>
<p>   Philip worked his way back up you ass, taking time to love bite at your soft skin as he went. Then carefully he pulled your ass apart and leaned in. He ran his tongue slowly against your taint, then gently ran his tongue in circles around the outside working you into the pleasure. You huffed and actually pushed back slightly against him in a gesture to show him you where enjoying it.</p>
<p>   He pulled his head back and gently prodded at your exit with a finger before leaning in again and tonguing you some more. Once he felt confident enough he began to slowly push his tongue into you along with his finger till he felt you wince. Once you expressed your discomfort he stayed where he was and slowly worked on you, moving his tongue in and out of you at a steady pace.</p>
<p>   You began to release small moans at his actions. You had never done anything with your ass before so this was a completely new experience for you and least to say you where pretty nervous. Your nerves where calmed however when you felt you could trust him to take his time and not overwhelm or hurt you in this new experience.</p>
<p>   Philip soon added a second finger and worked at you a bit faster, he eased himself a little bit deeper each time he felt confident enough to do so till he was knuckle deep on his fingers. Once he reached that point he prodded at you just a bit longer before pulling all the way out and giving you time to rest.</p>
<p>   He stood and pushed down his bandages from his waist. His dick was already fully erect by this point and he carefully began stroking it. Philip moved into place with your legs between his. He spit onto his dick and began rubbing it between your ass cheeks, squishing them together as he moved to help stimulate and cover his dick in his saliva.</p>
<p>   You bit your lip and hummed a bit at his actions. At this point you where so focused on what he was doing to you that you had closed your eyes and let you current situation fall away and leave you with just focusing on you and the Wraith.</p>
<p>   After a bit more rubbing he pulled back and angled himself. He very very slowly began to inch his way into you, listening closely to your sounds to make sure he heard you in case it began to hurt. He made it only a little ways in before he heard you whine and he began to work on only that length. He leaned his head back and relished the feeling of your ass squeezing the head of his erection. After a few careful bucks he began to work himself deeper and deeper, stopping occasionally to allow your body time to adjust and prepare for more, till finally he was completely enveloped by your flexing walls.</p>
<p>   He listened to your muffled moans through the wall with pleasure, carefully rubbing your hips with his thumbs in encouragement and as a slight praise to your patience. Once he felt your body was ready he began slowly pulling his dick out then easing it back in with a kindness. He huffed and released soft moans from the pleasure he felt. He reached a hand up and placed it on the wooden wall while his other hand held tight to your hip.</p>
<p>   Over time he very carefully increased his pace till he was going steady. He shivered when he heard your moans of pleasure grow louder with his movements. His huffing grew heavy every time his hips made contact with your ass and he grew more excited as he watched his cock sheath and unsheathed from you. He enjoyed the way your ass squeezed him, especially so sense you where untouched by other hands making you just a bit tighter then someone experienced.</p>
<p>   Phillip decided to reward you for your cooperation, reaching a hand between your thighs he began to play with your clit and wet slit. Once his fingers where nice and slick he slouched to be able to reach back further and slowly pushed two of his digits into your aching entrance. You moaned loudly when you felt it and began digging your fingers into the dirt hard, a slight strand of drool slipping down your cheek.</p>
<p>   He began to feel himself growing closer to climaxing by the second. He thrusted his fingers quicker and worked his palm against your clit to try and push you to your own climax. Once he realized he wasn’t going to catch you up in time he slowed his thrusts to a very slow pace so he could give himself time, eagerly wanting to cum with you.</p>
<p>   You bucked your hips back against him and bit your lip roughly, wanting him to continue his rough pace. When he wouldn’t move any faster you whined at him slightly but allowed him to do as he pleased. He worked on you for a moment longer before you started to feel the pleasure building in your core.</p>
<p>   You put your hand back on the wall and squeaked out a moan, once he heard this he began to thrust fast and hard into you once again. You hit your peak and with a gasp you came hard, letting out a loud and enticing moan as your lower half trembled with the pleasure.</p>
<p>   Philip only thrusted a bit more before he came as well, his cum filled your ass more and more with each pump till it began to seep out of you. He huffed hard as he leaned against the wall, resting his forehead against it and taking his time to let out everything he had left. Once he was ready he slowly pulled his dick out with a sick pop, his cum slightly seeping out more with him. He gave your ass a few gentle rubs, squeezing your cheeks again before he pulled his bandages back up and covered himself.</p>
<p>   He hiked your pants back up, wrapping your panties taut to your waste to keep his cum in you then pulled your pants up after. Once you where modest again he pushed your body down so you where laying back against the ground then began using his blade to chip away at the other half of the wall. He soon had a big enough arch to allow you freedom before he stood and stepped away.</p>
<p>   You wiggled back and carefully stood up, stumbling slightly before dusting the dirt off you. “Thank you.” You said sheepishly, your face still red from his actions. You looked up at him as he stood there silently and stared at you. You then watched him lift his free hand and hold up five fingers then pointed out the door across the room before swinging his blade around and resting it in his hand.</p>
<p>   “Oh come on...” You whined realizing he was saying you had five seconds to run. He held his hand up again and tucked his thumb into his palm, then his pinkie to show you he was counting. You took the hint and quickly bolted out the door as fast as your legs could take you before he came after you in hot pursuit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>